


Testing

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Fake Science, First Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: Short "how it started" between Moira & Angela.





	Testing

*Lab Door slams open.*

"Angela!" Shouts Moira, raising a thick report up into the air. "How dare you challenge my results, my hypothesis is solid!". Moira stomps into Angela's personal space, grimacing and breathing heavily. Tense and dominating, hair askew, tossing the report into the nearby trash.

Taken aback by the outburst, something Angela has seen many times, but never directed at her. Feeling her body tense at the sudden attack all she can do is stammer "I...I...I can't recreate your result, it's...like you skipped a step.". Angela wilts back bracing against a counter expecting the verbal lashing to continue. The young doctor was shaken up, her glasses falling askew.

"I SKIPPED NOTHING!" Shouted Moira 'You're not following my processes, if you paid attention better during my lectures you'd know them!" her accent growing clearer at each syllable. Leaning in Moira, softened her voice. "Maybe if I talked slower you could keep up lass." Smiling a flat arrogant smile, breathing in Angela's distress. 

Startled & a bit insulted Angela stands up straighter, looking up into Moira's eyes. "Your processes are as clear as they are ethical." Not wanting to let on that she indeed have a hard time paying attention to the tall red head's lectures, her tall slim form, confident countenance, and sharp features were a great distraction, being in such stark contrast to her own softer features. The flame, confidence, & passion in her lectures always lead to Angela daydreaming too often... A faint blush forming on her cheek bones as one of her daydreams starts to come true, Moira bends down in order to see eye to eye with Angela. 

Moira chuckles deeply "Angela, trying to play the ethics excuse again?" Pushing in a bit closer, noticing Angela's body language, rosey cheeks, faster breath, and the slight shake...like one of her rabbits when she reaches into their cages. Pausing for a moment, realizing possibly why Angela is so flush.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to her, everyone at Overwatch's eyes lingered on her when she entered a room. Moira wasn't sure how to process this, she had been so focused she hadn't considered, but did the little rabbit have an eye for her? Or was she scared of her? Both? After almost a full minute of unblinking study & thought..."I have a new hypothesis." -Moira coos...

"Wha...vhat? Angela feels her confusion calm her nerves, wondering what prompted the change of subject & Moira's tone. Hoping the harsh lights of the lab weren't giving away her subconscious thoughts. Casually leaning back as far as she can on the counter realizing she's trapped, only way to physically get out would be to push the tall scientist. But, not entirely ready to end the encounter, Angela says calmly, her own accent growing thicker "Vhat are you proposing..." But before Angela can finish her statement Moira pushes her body up against her own, and moves her sharp face in close, causing a shock of electricity to shoot from her toes to the tips of her hair. "..I..." Angela whispers eyes wide mouth slightly open in shock.

"Hmm, I might be right, but I have to be sure, and ethical, don't I?" Putting her hands on the counter on either side of Angela, pushing closer, feeling the warmth from the caged rabbits increase pulse. "Can I run a test?" Moira groans out into Angela's right ear, making sure Angela would be paying attention this time.

Wide eyed Angela can't stop herself..."Y..y-yes?" Angela whispers shakily, excited and scared by what test Moira has in mind. Not totally sure what's happening, the lab starts to blur at the corner of her vision. Her head starts to spin.

Feeling a rush of manic energy Moira felt the desire to test her theory, to be correct, to touch Angela, and the deep subconscious excitement of feeling desired by someone so pure. She had to be right, she had to test. Quicker than a sliding a needle into a vein Moira pressed her lips onto Angela's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm new to creative writing, happy to learn but please be kind. <3


End file.
